


Phantom in the Batfamily

by Diabadass



Series: ghost in Gotham [1]
Category: Danny Phantom, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: fem danny, kid danny, reverse batfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-22 14:19:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9611159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diabadass/pseuds/Diabadass
Summary: When young Danielle's house gets destroyed in an explosion. The Fenton's old family friend takes her in. The old family friend is none other then Bruce Wayne also know as the Batman. There's a twist though, because Danni didn't come out of the explosion completely normal. How will this family handle this?





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Danni's POV

Today is my birthday, i'm now 5 years old. Right now I am playing outside with my best friends, 2 boys, Samuel "Sam" Manson and Tucker Foley. My older sister Jazz is on the steps watching us while doing some of her homework. My mom and dad are in the basement working on something that they said would change how people see the abnormal. 

No one's POV

This day would change danni's future forever.  
It was getting late out so Sam and Tucker were going home, while danni was saying goodbye to them Jazz went inside to put he homework away. 10 seconds after Jazz went inside the house, there was an explosion in the basement that made the whole house crumble. Danni, Sam, and Tucker looked on in horror. After 10 minutes the fire department, Sam and Tuckers parents, and the neighbors were standing around the rubble that used to be the Fenton house.  
danni was sitting in an ambulance, with a blanket rapped around her and a water bottle next ho her. After 20 minutes you can see fire fighters carrying three body bags into another ambulance. One of the female cops walk up to danni. She told danni that her parents and sister were dead and that they were looking for any family members who could take her in.  
The next day in Gotham a phone started to ring in the Wayne mansion, and elderly man slowly walked to the phone and picked it up " hello" .... " I see, i will go get him, hold one moment" the old man walked into and office like room and told the man who were sitting in the chair behind the desk that he had someone on the phone wanting to speak with him. The man behind the desk looked to be in his early 30's, had blue eyes, black hair, and a strong build. This man was know as Bruce Wayne.

The man now know as Bruce picked up the phone "Hello, Bruce Wayne speaking"....." the Fenton's, yes I remember them... What happened"..."Yes, ok i will be in Amity Park as fast as i can."


	2. new girl in Gotham

Bruce's POV

When I got to Amity Park, I imitatively went to the hospital because that's where the women on the phone said Danni would be. Learning that the Fenton's had died was a shock, but learning that a 5 year old girl was now orphaned was an even bigger shock. Going into the hospital I was in a daze, but when I saw the little 5 year old Danni Fenton's scared and sad eyes, I finally got over the shock and realized what i am about to do. I am about to adopt another orphan, oh Alfred was going to kill me. At least this time it is a girl and she will have 4 overprotective brothers to look out for her.  
I looked into her eyes and smiled because when she saw me a little hope came back into her eyes. "Hello Danni, my name is Bruce Wayne and I was a very good friend of your parents, I'm going to take you home with me if that's ok with you."

Danni's POV

I stared in shock at this tall man that said he was my parents friend, he wanted to adopt me? I looked at him and replied " y-you want to a-adopted me?"

Bruce's POV

"Of course I want to adopt you Danni, no one should be alone." I looked at her again and asked again "would you like to come home with me." I was both shocked and happy at her answer of a very shy and small "yes please". I walked over to the social worker who was outside the door that I just noticed and told her that Danni would becoming home with me and that I was going to adopt her and finish the paper work in Gotham.  
I went back into the room and told tell Danni that it was time to go. She looked at me all excited and scared and in the car she couldn't stop looking out the window in awe of the new city. As we passed the "Welcome to Gotham" sign all I could think of was, "I hope Gotham could handle this little girl and not blow out her bright light."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, Danni's in Gotham now. Next comes the first meetings with all the batkids, Alfred and ace.  
> I want to thank you for the Kudos it really motivates me, so thank you.
> 
> Comment what batkid you want Danni to meet first.


End file.
